Strawberries
by James Dayan
Summary: Part of the 1/100 otp challenge - To the prompt of: "Imagine person A of your OTP wearing nothing but a shirt or jacket of person B's, which is baggy or oversized on them. Person B comes home to see Person A curled up on the couch asleep like this, and finds it absolutely adorable." Light Fluff. Destiel. One-shot.


Cas was bored, plain and simple. The cheap motel was making him nervous each time he peered out the window to see another skivvy deal going down in the parking lot.

He wished Dean would come back soon.

They had all been working a job, though when the Winchesters went to interview the victim's families, Dean suggested that maybe, just _maybe_ it would be a better idea if the angel sat this one out.

When asked why, he brought up the incident of interrogated the cat. Which Castiel had countered was a reasonable thing to do since he was a viable witness.

Long story short, he was left in the room with nothing to do but sit around and watch Casa Erotica, a personal favorite of Dean's, but not so much his boyfriend's.

After meandering around the motel's crappy lot, he had come to the conclusion of taking a relaxing shower. While he could just wish his vessel to be clean, Dean could not, and often took hot showers to relax his tense muscles at the end of the day.

Cas always found certain habits of his to be both cute and perplexing._ Humans are such strange creatures_, he thought with a smile.

Deciding to follow in the elder Winchester's footsteps, he turned on the tap and waited for it to heat up.

Getting off Jimmy's clothes was always the worst. A few times, while being with Dean, he had just willed his clothes to be off, and lo and behold, they had come off. Dean didn't like it that much, mostly because his angel 'mojo' somewhat scared him but also partly because he said that undressing Cas was half the fun.

So he tried things Dean's way.

Pulling off his trench coat, the first problem arose when he got his hand stuck in the sleeve. Next came the blasted tie, which he mainly kept because he had thought his vessel looked incomplete without it.

After their trip to Purgatory, Castiel had to get back into his typical attire. Unfortunately, prior to then he had never had to undress and redress. His tie did not look the same, the back of it was now sticking out in the front, but he always tried to redo it, in hopes that his vessel, Jimmy, would like it.

He smiled to his mirror image when he pulled the tie off, the button-down shirt soon following along with his trousers and Jimmy's boxer shorts.

Finally free of all the clothing, he took a moment to pride himself in that small accomplishment. He would be sure to tell Dean later that he did it all by himself.

Stepping into the shower, he let out a small hiss of pain when the hot water first hit him, though a sigh quickly followed after he adjusted.

"Ahh," he moaned lightly, reveling in the small human pleasures he was so unaccustomed to.

On the edge of the tub, he noticed Dean's shampoo. Clearly his, since Sam had his own label, 'SAM'S - DON'T TOUCH DEAN.'

Curiosity getting the best of him, he squirted some into his hand, sniffing it carefully. It smelled like strawberries, something he did not expect Dean to like.

Deciding to use it instead of wasting it, he hummed softly to himself, smiling the entire time.

After his calming shower, he agreed that the Winchester was right- Showers were relaxing. However, now he had the issue of the clothes again.

Only now had he noticed his clothes rather smelled. Pulling the boxer shorts out of the pile, he put them on and walked out of the bathroom, letting the steam pour out over the doorway.

He absentmindedly began picking through Dean's duffel bag. When he first had done this, he felt guilty for going through his personal things, he felt like he was betraying him. But after talking to him about it, Dean said that he didn't care and there wasn't as if he was hiding anything in there anyways.

That made Castiel feel a bit better.

Dragging out a plain, gray, cotton-blend shirt of Dean's, he took the moment to hold it against his chest and breathe in deeply, smiling when he recognized the smell of Dean's cologne mixed with the slight tang of dusty clothes.

Pulling it on over his head, he looked at himself in the mirror again. The shirt was oversized, having been smaller than Dean by a bit, fell to his mid-thighs and was baggy around his middle. He didn't mind though, he was oddly comforted by the thought of wearing his boyfriend's shirt.

Plopping onto the couch again, he flipped through television channel after television channel, finding himself a bit tired- Something he didn't feel often.

It couldn't hurt to lie down, right? He'd be up in time to change before Dean and Sam got back, he assured himself, lying down and curling up almost instantly, falling into a deep slumber.

"Cas, we're ba- awwhh," Sam stopped mid-sentence to coo.

"Awh, what?" Dean asked, grumpy from having gone straight from the interview to the library, school AND the coroner's office. Pushing past his brother, he stumbled through the doorway, to see his baby angel curled on the couch, taking a nap.

Wait, was that his shirt?

He gave a sideways glance to his brother, who was raising his brows in amusement, making kissy faces at him and Castiel.

Smacking him upside the head, he rolled his eyes and moved over to drop his stuff on the table, careful not to wake his baby.

Sitting softly on the edge of the couch, near Cas's head, he leaned in with a small smile, giving him a quick kiss on his temple.

Woken by the slight touch, Castiel looked up at him groggily, moving to make room for him, "Dean..?"

"Shh," he hushed him, pushing him back down, whispering into his ear, "Go back to sleep, Cas. We'll be quiet." He promised, giving him another soft kiss on the head when a light aroma went his way.

Was that-?

He looked down at the angel, who had already fallen back to sleep and smiled again to himself.

_Strawberries._ He thought, _Bastard's been using my shampoo._

He chuckled to himself before ignoring Sammy's looks, shuffling past him and grabbing the rest of the files from the Impala, trying to ignore the embarrassing heat crawling its way up his neck.


End file.
